


Indelible

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Month of May Fic! (i.e. masturbation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible

Arranging the pillows behind his back, Rodney sat up on the bed, propped his computer on his lap and called up the form. At last, a quiet moment to get the damn thing done.

Or so he thought. Less than a minute later came the sound of his door sliding open.

"Hey, Rodney."

Rodney returned John's greeting with a wave of his fingers. Which was obviously misinterpreted as an invitation, since John came over and flopped down onto the bed, causing the computer to bounce from Rodney's lap.

"What are you doing?"

Rodney caught the computer with one hand. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He made the mistake of looking at John, who was stretching in a very distracting manner, arms over his head, shirt riding up.

"Something boring." John answered. He continued to be distracting by falling back on the bed and spreading himself all over it.

"Yes," Rodney said, glaring at the strip of exposed skin below the hem of John's tee-shirt. It was very annoying the way John's shirts tended to do that. "Well, our jobs can't be all glory and adventure, can they?"

"Sure they can." John nestled in closer and kissed Rodney's arm. "As a matter of fact, I'm up for a glorious adventure right now." He bumped Rodney with his knee and leered suggestively.

Rodney shook his head and dragged his gaze back to his computer screen. "Working," he announced as he started typing again. "It's been a crazy day, and I just need to get this done, all right?"

"Get what done? Come on, what are you doing?" John asked, wriggling closer as he tried to catch sight of the computer screen.

"Requisition form. It needs to be ready for the next databurst."

"Oh." John curled his fingers around Rodney's thigh. "Can you get me some more Sharpies? I like the blue ones. With the regular pointy tip--not the super pointy tip."

Rodney's hands stilled. "I'm ordering parts to refit a Mach 3 naquadah generator as a backup power source for the city's long-distance sensor array."

John nodded. "Get me some red ones, too."

"I am not ordering office supplies for you," Rodney insisted. "Why don't you just steal them from Elizabeth's office like I do?"

"She always catches me." With a huff John slid further down the bed, sleepy-eyed and peevish.

Rodney went back to his typing. "You're not supposed to let her see you."

"Oh, so that's what I'm doing wrong." John nipped Rodney's arm.

"Ow--" Rodney jerked his arm away. "This isn't helping me get this form done."

"It isn't intended to." John snuck his hand around the back of Rodney's thigh. "Just hit the save button, Rodney."

"What are you--look, you just made me put in for a fifty megaton capacitor instead of five hundred." Rodney hit the backspace key and tried to ignore John's hand working it's way up his leg.

John clucked his tongue. His fingers explored until he found Rodney's balls, and then traced their outline through the fabric of his pants.

Startled, Rodney lifted his computer from his lap and glared at the offending hand. "Please--do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all." Another stroke, and a sly grin.

"I just need to finish this, Colonel Grabby Hands." Rodney pushed John's arm away. "Find something else to fondle for the next five minutes, thank you, and then I'll be done."

Rodney ignored John's put-upon sigh and reread the list of parts--yes, another typo that was all John's fault. There was something else he needed, hardware for reconfiguring the jumper interface; he and Radek had discussed it and there was a list of items somewhere. He pulled up his email, sorting through the subject lines and then he realized John was being awfully quiet.

It was because John was taking his advice literally, running a hand over the crotch of his jeans, the bulge of his erection clearly visible. Eyes half closed, John glanced up from under his lashes and caught Rodney watching. He grinned, unzipped his jeans, and slid a hand inside. "You told me to find something else to fondle," John said, voice silky as sin.

"I did, didn't I?" Rodney said, his mouth going dry at the sight of John's hand disappearing down into his faded jeans, now that was porn, right there, the good kind.

"Go on," John said. "Get back to work."

"Right." Rodney looked at his computer screen and frowned. He was sure there was a point to what he had been doing but thinking was entirely of out of the question when he could hear John breathing next to him. A quick glance turned into an all-out stare when he saw that John had his cock out, long fingers dragging along the underside and how was he supposed to work with that going on next to him?

"You're not working," John teased. He rubbed his thumb over the head, his other hand splayed on his stomach where his shirt had somehow ridden up even further.

"No, I'm not, and it's entirely your fault. Could you be any more shamelessly manipulative?"

John stopped his hand and appeared to think it over. He shrugged. "Maybe you're just easily swayed."

"Oh, right. Just look at you," Rodney said, waving his hand in John's direction. "You're all--you've got yourself--hey come on, keep going."

John shook his head. "Close your computer first."

Rodney closed his computer.

John gave him a pointed look.

Rodney placed his computer on the bedside table. "Okay?"

With a bright smile, John started moving his hand again. Easy, unhurried strokes, as if he were savoring each one.

Rodney loved that about John--sex never was a race to the finale, but a languid exploration of everything that might possibly feel good and there were all kinds of new things for Rodney to learn, too. Like how incredibly hot it was to watch John getting himself off, face slack with pleasure as he arched his back and twisted his hips, pushing up and then falling back onto the bed with a happy hum. Rodney wanted to touch, he wanted to suck the tip of John's thick red cock, he wanted to lick John's fingers and nip his stomach, he wanted to kiss John's lips and nuzzle his neck.

But watching John do it all by himself was fascinating, definitely like porn, right there in his own bed with him. So instead Rodney touched himself, pressing his palm over his own erection, gasping a little when John moaned and shoved his pants down further to cradle his balls in one hand while he squeezed and rubbed the head of his cock with the other, heels digging into the mattress. "Rodney," he said with a wistful sigh. Then with a surprised look, "I--oh--"

His hand quickened, shoulders rolling up off the bed, face intent and focused. John's hips jerked and he came, come splattering his stomach in long surges.

"Oh wow," Rodney whispered, spellbound by the look on John's face and by the sounds he was making, soft little whimpers, almost as if helpless to stop them.

Then John let out a slow breath and smiled, sweet and unfettered and Rodney got that twisty feeling in his stomach, like John had unwound something deep inside of him.

"Hey," John said. One last shudder, eyes briefly falling shut before fluttering open again. "Your turn now."

Rodney scrambled to unfasten his pants, fingers all at once too big and clumsy for his zipper. John chuckled, low and decadent, before placing a hand on Rodney's arm, slowing him and finally Rodney got his pants down and his cock free. "You looked," Rodney gasped, "You looked-- really good."

John pulled himself up and tucked himself against Rodney. "I want to see you now," he said, nuzzling Rodney's cheek.

Turning his head, Rodney sought John's lips as he fisted his cock, moaning into John's mouth at the feel of his own warm, sweaty hand. God, he was close already and he couldn't get enough of John's mouth but then John turned away from him and that was all wrong.

"I'm watching," John explained, sliding a hand up under Rodney's shirt. He found a nipple and teased it, pinching with his fingers and then rubbing, causing Rodney to arch and moan.

Rodney panted open-mouthed against John's cheek. "Do that again."

John did, pinching harder, playing with first one nipple and then the other, murmuring words of encouragement, the words washing over Rodney and then Rodney could feel it happening, the tension gathering up in his balls and in a toe-curling burst of pleasure he came, come oozing out between his fingers and he rode it out with his face buried in John's neck.

"See," Rodney finally said, his voice muffled. "You're totally shameless."

John laughed. Rodney raised his head for a kiss, running his come-slicked hand over John's wet belly. With a happy noise John kissed him, snuggling closer, hugging Rodney and then they were stomach to sticky wet stomach, sharing kisses. Rodney used to think that the mess was an unfortunate side effect of sex but clearly he had been mistaken, because with John it was something to wallow in, a kind of accomplishment--the messier the better.

And this was pretty damn good.

"So," John finally said. "You should get back to that form."

"What form?" Rodney asked, just to see John smile again. "I don't remember any form."

"Me neither."

"By the way," Rodney craned his neck to whisper in John's ear. "I have an entire drawer full of red Sharpies."

"Ooooh," John moaned. He curled his fingers around Rodney's arm. "How about blue?"

"Those too," Rodney told him.

John licked Rodney's neck and cuddled him close.


End file.
